


MCYT/Dream SMP Oneshots

by Wooolf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooolf/pseuds/Wooolf
Summary: so uhm- a bit of back story, I did a poll thing and let my friends do It, since I was planning to write a fanfic of someone. It was a close tie between Tubbo and Dream, but Tubbo won, so yeaa.. ANYWAYS, I've sat trying to think of a storyline, and my small brain ✨C A N ' T✨ so im just doing some Oneshots- and I might also do some other people apart of the Dream SMP idk -3-Im gonna be honest- I wrote most of these on Wattpad- so uhm-ANYWAYS. Sorry if its HORRID bc i dont really write fan fic or anything IDK AJDFPADPlease enjoy and request some people or prompts :DD
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I will be taking requests, so please give me some ideas because im really dumb and can't think of any good storylines to do ;')

Tysm! ^^


	2. The Roof - Tubbo

You looked out at the flower field and saw Tubbo running around, dancing and jumping around in joy. 

You smiled watching him.

You and Toby had been hanging out at his house, and out of boredom, he suggested that we went on a walk since it was a beautiful day.

You had been walking for a while when he pointed at the field. He ran over and started playing in it.

You watched him run around until he called out your name. 

"Y/N..! Come over here..!" He shouted as he stopped running, and pointed at something. 

You walked over, being careful to not step on the fragile and precious flowers.

When you finally got over, you stood next to him. 

He crouched down and pointed to a small bee. 

It flew over and landed on his finger. He giggled in happiness. 

He looked up, and you must've had a startled face because he smiled and reassured you.

"It's okay Y/N..! I've always been fond of bees'..! I've never been stung before!" He giggled while speaking.

I smiled and crouched down next to him.

He was right, the bee seemed to like Tubbo.

You watched the bee crawl over his hand, and soon it took off and flew to a small purple flower. 

He smiled, watching it collect pollen.

You looked around until you spotted your F/F (Favorite Flower). 

He walked over and watched you admire it in its beauty. 

He soon leaned down and picked one.

"Here Y/N, close your eyes." He said while smiling.

You closed your eyes, and felt him touch and fiddle with your hair.

"Okay, you can open your eyes..!" He exclaimed.

You opened your eyes and saw that he had his phone out, on the Camera app. You could see that the flower laid in your hair.

You saw your cheeks slowly turn a light shade of red, as you blushed.

He giggled, "You look really pretty, Y/N..!"

You smiled and lifted your hand trying to hide your blushing face.

"I think we should start heading home.." You said after a while. 

He looked up at the sky and realized the sun was going to set soon. He giggled, realizing how late you and he stayed out. 

You both started heading back to his house.

//time skip to when you arrived back at Tubbo's house//

He opened the door, and you walked in.

"Let's get on top of the roof so we can see the sunset..!" He exclaimed as he started running up his stairs. 

You followed behind him, giggling along.

He opened a window, and you both crawled outside to the roof.

You and Toby sat on top of the roof right next to each other, watching the sun slowly set. 

You both smiled, watching as the sky swiveled and whirled into different beautiful colors.

You leaned your head on his shoulder, and he glanced at you.

He then leaned his head, to what you thought he was going to lay his head on top of yours...

He kissed the top of your head.

You shot up and your face turned different shades of pink and red.

"Ahah... Sorry Y/N.." He spoke as he looked away, raising his hand to touch the back of his neck/head in awkwardness.

"I-its okay, Toby.." You stuttered.

"I uhm.." He struggled to speak.

"I... I really like you Y/N... Like... REALLY REALLY like you... Not in a friend way.." He finally choked out, and he looked away in embarrassment. You could tell his face started turning red as he blushed.

"Toby.." You muttered.

You grabbed his cheek and pulled his face over. 

You both kissed, and when you let go, his eyes were widened as his cheeks burned bright red.

He giggled in joy, and pulled you in, and kissed you one more time.

You both started to finish watching the top on the sun slowly fall, and you both cuddled. 

Soon, you heard a loud honk of your mother's car.

"Y/N..! it's time to come home!!" She shouted.

"Coming, Mom!" You yelled, and you started to break from Toby's embrace to crawl to the window. 

You both got off the roof and walked down the stairs. 

"Goodbye Y/N..!" Tubbo's mother called. 

"Bye!" You called back.

You got to the door, and Tubbo hugged you one last time.

"Text me when you get home, Okay..?" He said while smiling.

You nodded, and he opened the door.

"Bye Toby!" You called as you walked to your mother's car. 

"Bye!!" He called back.

You drove back home, smiling the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 807  
>  A/N: thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! Have a wonderful day/night ^^


	3. Melatonin - TommyInnit

Your eyes struggled to stay focused and opened as you watched the teacher sway across the board.

Soon after a while, your eyes fluttered close.

Your hand slipped from being perched under your chin, and your head drooped down as it about smashed on the desk. 

You fell asleep, but for not too long, as you felt a tapping on your shoulder next to you.

You slowly leaned your head up and wiped your face, waking back up. 

You looked over and saw Tommy looking at you worried. 

He grabbed a piece of paper and you watched him write on it, glancing up multiple times to make sure the teacher wouldn't notice. 

He sat his pencil down after a bit and folded the paper up. He handed it to you, keeping his eyes glued to the teacher who was facing the board, writing complicated math problems.

You grabbed the paper, unfolded it, and reading the writing.

You loved Tommys' handwriting.. It was always so pretty..

"Hey, Y/N. Are you okay? You seemed to fall asleep in class, and I was worried since the last time the teacher caught you, he said that he would give you extra work and detention..." Was what Tommy wrote on the piece of paper.

You could tell that Tommy was worried for you.. But.. You couldn't help asking yourself: Why? Why was he worried? 

You sighed and picked up your pencil. You started writing.

"Yea, Im fine Tommy. I just didn't get enough sleep.."

You folded the paper back up and passed it to Tommy.

Tommy quickly opened it, and read it. 

He instantly started writing back when he finished reading it.

He passed it over, and you read it.

"If you want, I could come over later and hang out with you. We have to work on our bio. project anyway."

You smiled and replied. 

"I would love that, Tommy. I'll see you at my house around 7?" You wrote, then handed it back over. 

He read it and turned to you nodding while smiling.

The bell rang, and you got up and grabbed your stuff, heading to your next class.

//Time skip to when Tommy arrives at your house//

You were laying on your bed, watching Dream do a Manhunt.

You giggled while watching.

You heard knocking at your bedroom door, and you stand up and get off your bed.

You shut your laptop, and walk to the door.

You open it and see Tommy standing outside of the door smiling.

He hands you a small white pill bottle with purple streaks over it. 

You turn it around until you find the label.

"Melatonin: Fix your horrible sleep by taking one of these pills! Just take with a cup of water, and you will feel sleepier in a matter of minutes!"

You look up at Tommy with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled and laughs a bit. You laugh with him.

"I got you some Melatonin from the pharmacy..! It says it might help you sleep." He says, smiling.

You smile and set the bottle on your desk.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to buy it." You say, worried.

He pats your head, and you realize how tall he was.. 

"You need to get more sleep tho. I see you falling asleep all the time in class." He says.

You roll your eyes, and you sit on your bed. He sits next to you.

"Anyways, we need to work on our Biology Project." You say, opening your laptop.

When you open it, Dream seems to scream at Sapnap, and you slam it back close in embarrassment.. You forgot you were watching them..

He laughs, and grabs your laptop, opening it.

"You were watching Dream?!" He exclaims.

You blush as you grab your laptop back and close the tab out. 

"Whatever! Let's just work on the project!" You say, trying to hide your blush. 

"Y'know Y/N, im friends with him." He says with a smug expression.

Your eyes widen a bit.

"Really? Your lying..!" You say, pushing his shoulder lightly.

"No, Really! Let me show you!" He says excitedly, taking out his phone.

He shows you that Dream followed him back on Twitter, and he showed you the Twitter threads where they argued.

You laughed, reading the threads.

"Eh, it's no big deal," he says, brushing his shoulders and giving you another smug look.

You both start to work on the project, and when you finished you gave him a high-five as you pressed the 'Turn In' button.

"Good job, Tommy! We finished it!" You exclaim, giving him a high-five.

He laughed, then looked at you. 

Both of your eyes locked, and you admired his features.

You never realized how cute he was..

Your stomach turned, and you both awkwardly stared at each other. 

Soon, he broke the silence. 

"A-ah..! Sorry Y/N.. You're just so.." He stuttered and tripped on his words.

He glanced away and looked back at you. 

"Y/N.. I think.. I think I like you.." He spoke, looking at you.

You felt flustered and felt your cheeks go red.

He leaned forward, and your lips locked.

You both kissed. You felt so many emotions, and you didn't know what to do.

He leaned back up and was flustered.

"A-ah...! Sorry Y/N..! I- uhm-" he stuttered, glancing away. 

"It's okay, Tommy.. I like you too.." You said, and he smiled in joy.

He leaned back in and kissed you one more time before standing up.

"I should get home.. It's getting late.." He said, and he walked towards the door of your room.

You stood up and followed him to the door. You hugged and kissed him one more time, then waved him goodbye. 

"Bye Tommy! I'll see you at school tomorrow!" You shouted at him as he walked outside.

"Bye! I'll see you then!" He called back, as he waved.

You closed the door to your house and ran back to your room giggling. 

After a couple of minutes, you checked your phone and saw that he tweeted something a couple of seconds ago. 

"MIGHT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. POGCHAMP!" He tweeted.

You giggled as you read it, knowing he was talking about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1060
> 
> A/N: Tysm for reading! I hope you have a wonderful Day/Night :))


	4. Egg - Wilbur Soot

You sat on Wilbur's bed, watching him mess around with his viewers on his stream. 

He chuckled and laughed, as he played little games on Minecraft. 

After a while, he announced that he was going to end the stream.

Wilbur bid his farewells, before he turned off his stream and computer and glanced at you.

He smiled as he stood up and walked over to you, as you slightly hid under the covers of his bed. 

He crawled on the bed and grabbed the top of the sheet that you were pulling up.

"Y/N~ Dont hide from me~.." Wilbur spoke, as he gave a whining expression like he was sad that you were trying to hide.

He pulled the sheets down a bit so that it still covered your legs but he could see your face.

You couldn't help but smile, as he chuckled at how red your cheeks were.

He leaned in and kissed you on your forehead.

You smiled even wider and leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose.

He smiled back, as he crawled back off the bed and into the kitchen. 

You hurriedly jumped off the bed, and scampered behind him, watching him walk away.

When he got to the kitchen, he turned to his fridge and opened it.

"Y/N, are you hungry..?" Wilbur asked as he turned his head slightly to glance at you.

You shook your head, as you had eaten a while ago while he was streaming. 

He nodded and grabbed some eggs out of the cold appliance.

He started to start the stove and fiddled with the valves. 

When the fire lit, he smiled as he placed a frying pan over the fire. 

The fire flickered as he cracked an egg over and into the pan.

You sat at a table that had a couple of stools and watched him cook.

He looked up a couple of times, glancing at you.

He flipped the egg, cooking it as you slowly stood up and crept behind him.

You slipped your hands under his arms, embracing him in a hug from behind him.

You shoved your head lightly into the crook of his back.

He glanced down, smiling at you.

You stayed gripped under his arms until he grabbed a plate from the cupboard, and slid the freshly cooked egg onto the porcelain. 

You released your grasp as he picked up the plate and moved to the dining room.

You followed him as he sat down on a table and started eating the egg.

You sat in the chair next to him, as you gazed tiredly at him.

"Y/N, why do you keep following me around..? You know you can go to bed without me." Wilbur stated, as he warily looked at you and the egg.

You shrugged your shoulders as you laid your head on the table, letting yourself slip in and out of your consciousness as you laid there.

You finally fell asleep after a while and woke back up to Wilbur carrying you Bride-Style back to his bedroom. 

You groaned as you wiped your face, trying to wake back up.

He smiled as he looked down at you, admiring your features. 

He slid the door open and laid you on the bed.

Wilbur slipped next to you, as you crawled over a bit, snuggling your head in the crook of his neck. Wilbur held you, as you both cuddled in the bed.

Soon, you fell asleep in his grasp.

You slept peacefully that night, knowing that Wilbur was right next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count 645
> 
> A/N And sorry the start sucked, I worked on this at different times-
> 
> Also, sorry this one was rlly short- ;-;
> 
> ALSO ALSO, This one was requested by my friend :D go give her love i guess- her acc is @quaggy_zucca
> 
> anyways, I hope you liked this :)
> 
> Have a good day/night!!


	5. Water - Sapnap

_ - ~ * *ANGST WARNING* * ~ - _

((SUICIDE AND DEPRESSION MENTIONS))

The twilight air nipped and nibbled at your skin as the moon and stars glimmered and sparkled.

Your eyes gleamed as your tears drifted down and past your cheeks.

You stared at the water below. You had been standing on a cliff and the distance between the water and you were far. You knew the rate of living from falling at this height was unlikely. So, you decided to commit Suicide this day.

You started to feel pieces of rock under you to break off, and plummet into the deep cold water. 

You sighed as you turned around, closed your eyes, and lifted your arms to make a T-pose.

You leaned backward,

"Goodbye world.. Goodbye friends.. Goodbye, everyone.. I love you.. I'll miss you.." You whispered to your self before-

"Y/N-! NO-!!" a blood-curtailing scream ripped the air and pierced your ears.

You widened your eyes and stared at the man who was collapsed to the ground. He gripped the grass, about to rip it out of the ground in shocking grief.

His long cloth headband flew in the breeze, as he laid there.

"Please.. Don't-.. Don't jump.." Sapnap meekly spoke.

I gradually laid my arms back at my side and stared at him. My vision blurred as the tears kept streaming.

I staggered towards him and more away from the edge.

He raised his head, and I could see the tears fall from his eyes.. I felt bad..

He lifted himself up, and raised his arms out and open, non-verbally asking you for a hug.

You stared at his hands. Your mind is hazy as you felt lost.

You then ran at him and embraced his grasp.. He was so warm, and he gripped onto you. 

You cried into his shirt as he smiled at your choice.. He was relieved that he was able to stop you.. 

"Y/N.. Why.. Why did you try to do that.....?!" Sapnap struggled to spit out, and you held him tighter.

"I-.. I wasn't.. Thinking straight.." You tried to speak, and he released his grip on you.

You stared into his eyes, and you felt mislaid..

"C'mon.. Let's go home.. It's cold.." Sapnap said as he turned around and put his hand on your shoulder.

You both walked home.

///time skip úwù///

Sapnap opened the door, and you walked inside. 

He walked you to a seat at a table, and you sat down, looking at your feet as you sat down. You didn't want to look him in his eyes..

He touched your chin, and lifted it, forcing you to look into his eyes.

He leaned in and kissed your forehead.

"Now.. Can you please tell me why you were going to jump..?" Sapnap struggled to choke out, as he had flashbacks of you leaning over the edge.

You looked into his eyes and burst into tears. 

He hugged you and let you bury your head in his chest. 

"It's okay,.. I'll always be here.." Sapnap whispered.

You lifted your head as he let go of you. 

"If you ever feel horrible again, just come and find me... You can consult with me whenever.." Sapnap said, as he smiled and gazed into your eyes.

You nodded, and he lifted his hands and wiped your tears away.

"I'll go and make some hot chocolate, okay? I'll be back. Stay here." Sapnap said as he started walking to the kitchen.

You watched him leave and glanced at your wrists..

He didn't notice the small cuts on them..

They had been on display for so long in the frigid atmosphere, you felt that the space under your skin was cold..

You shivered, as you pondered about it.

You sat your head on the table and sighed. 

You waited for him to return, and when he did he held two mugs with marshmallows flowing over the top.

You smiled as he transferred you one.

You both sat there and drank them, wondering what you should do next..

"I-.. I'm sorry, Nick.." You stuttered, glancing away from him in embarrassment.

He glanced up and gave you a slightly confused look.

"Y/N.. It's okay.. I'm glad you are alright... I'm glad you didn't.." Sapnap started, and then hesitated, worried that the last part might hurt you.

You both finished drinking the beverages, and you felt your mind become drowsy, and your eyes try to flutter close.

He watched you struggle to stay awake and smiled. 

"Y/N, why don't we go to bed..? You seem tired." Sapnap spoke.

You succumbed to his pretty voice and glanced tiredly at him.

He chuckled as he stood up and put the mugs in the sink of the kitchen.

He walked back in and picked you up. 

He tossed you onto his shoulder, and he began to walk to your bedrooms.

He pushed the door open and dropped you onto the bed. He crawled and flopped next to you, and you snaked your hands under his arms to cuddle him.

He held you, and you tiredly shoved your head into his chest.

"Good night Nick.." You mumbled.

"Night, Y/N.." Sapnap smiled and muttered back.

You both fell asleep. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 941
> 
> IM SO SORRY ITS SO SAD AT THE START, I WAS LISTENING TO "Goodbye To A World" AND I JUST- SJKDDN
> 
> AND IM SORRY IT ENDED LIKE THE LAST ONE, I CANT REALLY THINK OF ANY STORY LINES-
> 
> anyways- I have an idea for Dreamie, so expect him to be next :)
> 
> Have a good night/day!!


	6. Haunted House - Dream

You walked up to the spooky house as the night sky blended inward. 

You started to contemplate your decisions..

Earlier, You and Dream were sitting on the couch, scrolling through Netflix. (If you dont watch Netflix, just think of something else like Hulu idk -3-)

You both struggled to find a good movie to watch, and the horror movies didn't seem too thrilling.

"Uhhg... Nothing seems interesting.." You groaned as you glared toward the flickering screen of the TV.

"What about.." Dream started.

You groaned loudly, already getting a minor headache from whatever he was going to say..

"Lemme finish..!" Dream chuckled, and you glared irritatingly at him.

"What if we go to a Haunted House..?" Dream suggested.

You shrugged, since it seemed pretty fun..!

He pulled his phone out, and looked for a good one online.

After a while, he pulled his phone out and showed you the screen. 

"What about this one..?" Dream grinned, as you read the page. 

'THE SPOOKIEST HAUNTED HOUSE IN THE WORD!!!' was drastically written at the top in bold. Under it laid scattered five (5) star reviews and photos of the house.

You already felt chills run down your back..

"Okay I guess.." You strung out.

"What..?! Are you scared..?!" He chucked, followed by his all-too-well wheeze.

"N-No..!" You stuttered but yelled, flustered that he would say such a thing.

He wheezed and chucked at your stutter.

"Lets just.. C'mon, lets go before they close..!" You stated frustrated.

You clamped your fingers and hand around his wrist, and tugged slightly, trying to get him to stand up.

He chucked as he lifted himself off the couch, and you giggled back as you stumbled on the small table behind you. 

You both walked to the door, and he opened it and waited for you to walk through. 

"Ladies first." He cooed, winking.

You rolled you eyes, and walked out the door and into the fresh night air.

You shivered at the new environment and lifted your arms to wrap around your elbows.

Dream quickly noticed, and walked up behind you.

"Are you cold..?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Ah, No.. Im fine....!" You reassured, smiling up to him.

You didn't want to cause any trouble for him..

He didn't believe you, and he lifted his bright green hoodie over himself, and slipped it off.

"Here." He said as he handed it to you.

"Ah- Dream.. Im fine, really-" You started, but he quickly shushed you.

You sighed, and grabbed the hoodie, slipping it over your body.

It engulfed you as you poked your head out of it. 

He chuckled a bit as he blushed, looking at you wearing his clothing.

You both continued walking to the car, and you sat in the passenger while he drove over to the Haunted House.

//Time skip to the house lol//

You looked up at the house as the night wind howled and whipped around you.

"You ready to get spooked out of my hoodie..?"Dream asked, grinning.

you laughed as you rolled your eyes, sliding your hands into the soft wide pockets.

You both walked toward the house, waiting in a short line.

People walked in and out of the house, coming back out either laughing or scared half-to-death.

When you finally both moved up to the person collecting money, Dream handed over a $10 bill and you both walked into the house.

You walked down a long, narrow hallway.

You crept slowly more closer to Dream, as fear filled into your brain more and more.

Dream looked down and noticed you slightly shivering in fear.

He slightly smiled and reached his hand down, clasping yours.

You looked up in surprise, blushing a bit at the sudden movement.

He smiled and you looked back down the hallway, feeling less scared.

// Time skip- sorry can think of anything :(//

You walked out of the haunted house, definitely spooked. 

Dream looked down at you and laughed.

You realized you both where still holding hands though..

You smiled, and then He looked down, realizing what you where looking at.

"A-Ah..! Sorry.." He stuttered as he released his hand and pulled it back, brushing the back of his neck in awkwardness.

"Its okay.. I kinda liked it.." You muttered, not realizing what you had said.

He looked at you with wide eyes.

You instantly looked up, and became a stuttering mess as you tried to explain frantically.

He chucked, and you walked off on your own in embarrassment.

"Y/N..! Wa- Wait up..!" He shouted in between laughter.

You walked speedily to the car.

When you where back to the car, you looked behind and saw Dream walking fast, trying to catch up.

You opened the door to the car, and crawled into the passenger seat.

Soon after, Dream clambered into the drivers seat.

He smiled and chuckled a bit.

"You could have waited for me." He said, smiling.

"Sorry.." You mumbled.

He grinned, and looked at you as you glanced out the window.

"Y/N.." He whispered.

He pulled his hand over, brushing his fingers on your chin and jaw before grasping them lightly and pulling your head toward him, forcing you to look at him.

Your face was a bright shade of pink, and he chuckled seeing you in this mood.

He leaned down, and brushed his lips on top of yours, before kissing you.

He pulled his head back up and released the grasp of his hand on your jaw, placing his hand of the wheel of the car and starting it.

You stared at him in a fury of mixed emotions.

Confusion? Amazement? Glee? You couldn't pin-point it.

He started driving, ignoring what he just did.

After a while, he stopped at a red-light, waiting for it to switch colors.

"I like you a lot." He stated out of no-where.

You looked over, blushing.

"I can tell, Idiot.." You muttered.

"But.. I like you too.." You finally confessed, and you could see a smile grow on his face.

The light flicked yellow, then to green.

He pressed on the gas pedal, and continued driving.

"So..." He strung out. "Does that mean.."

You noticed his face blushing a shade of pink and red as he tried to ask the question.

"Are we dating..?" He finally asked.

"I uhm.. I guess so.." You muttered, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1155
> 
> LOOK- I'M SORRY THIS WAS REALLY WEIRD AND A BIT CRINGE-
> 
> but, thank you for reading ówò
> 
> And im sorry it was a haunted house as a like theme thing- I got the idea and i just went with it -3-
> 
> Im also really sorry for not writing a lot.. I have a busy life, and i finally have time to work on this ^^
> 
> ALSO ALSO sorry for grammar mistakes-
> 
> Anyways, enough of me rambling-
> 
> TYSM for reading!!
> 
> ((Please suggest ideas, i cant think of any D';))


End file.
